Away From Me
by The Love Dragon
Summary: How much can one event bring someone down so deep, that they can’t go back?


**Away From Me.**

November 17 – Graduating Year of 1978 – The Marauders and co.

Dark and dreary the day dawned for the staff and students of one Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been this way for over a month and no one could explain this strange and unusual weather. Though some did say that it is a sign of a nearing tragedy. Oh, if only they knew how right they were.

As those in the 7th year Gryffindor boys' dorm awoke, they found one of their own missing. Thinking he just wanted an early start the others proceeded to change and gather their books for class.

These four were waiting in the common room for the 7th year Gryffindor girls to arrive. The names of these four boys were, James Potter: master Prankster, major hottie, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and boyfriend of the gorgeous Lily Evans. His black hair never lay flat, always sticking up in odd angles and his hazel eyes glinted with mischief. To his right was Sirius Black: Babe-magnet, Second in Command of the Marauders and Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With his midnight black hair hanging around his face and piercing light blue eyes gleaming out from under his bangs, he was just the image of mystery and trouble. Over to the side was Peter Pettigrew: small boy with wispy sandy blonde hair and watery black eyes. And lastly there was Frank Longbottom: tall, with chestnut hair and light brown eyes, he was the other Gryffindor Beater and boyfriend to the beautiful Alice Lynch.

After another few minutes of waiting, the girls started coming down. First was the Head Girls, Lily Evans; her auburn hair flowing down her back and her emerald eyes sparkling as she crossed the room to give James a kiss. Next was Solana Spierings, with her diamond eyes glittering in the light of dawn and her midnight black hair framing her face. After her cam Kimba McKay, strawberry-blonde hair in a bun and sapphire blue eyes searching the room. By her side were one Kiara Black and one Alice Lynch. Kiara stood tall with her long blue-black hair tied back and the same blue eyes as her brother twinkling as she smirked at him. Alice was however much smaller than Kiara with golden blonde curls spiralling past her shoulders and caring powder blue eyes locking with those of Frank.

"Good morning ladies," Sirius greeted with an over exaggerated bow, one arm sweeping to the side and the other over his waist. Kimba and Alice giggled as the group exited the common room.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, the 7th years talked about this and that, nothing of great importance. Entering through the large wooden double doors, the Marauders searched the Gryffindor Table looking for their missing member. After searching the entire table and not finding him, they figured he was in the library. Sitting down, the group continued to talk as they dished themselves breakfast.

When they got to class, they didn't find their friend there waiting. Through the whole class none of them could focus, all wanting the class to end. Finally the bell rang and they ran to the Great Hall and up to the Staff Table, straight to the Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up when they heard fast footsteps approaching. Upon seeing the Gryffindors, the two Professors sat back and gave them their full attention.

As quickly as possible, James and Sirius explained the disappearance of their missed friend. Just as they finished an owl landed on Kimba's shoulder. Looking at it they found it was their friends' owl. With trembling hands, Kimba untied the bird's burden and it took flight. After a moment of staring at the letter, Kimba carefully opened it.

As she read, her eyes slowly filled with tears and by the end they were flowing freely down her cheeks and with a loud cry, Kimba collapsed to the ground sobbing. The girls rushed to her side as the Professors rose from their seats and the boys picked up the letter that had fallen to the floor also. Looking over James' shoulder each of the boys read it. The contents went as such:

_To my Sweet Kimba,_

_This past year and a half has been pure bliss and I wish it could last forever. To have been gifted with such a heavenly blessing as you was something I could only have dream of. When you agreed to be my girlfriend I felt like the happiest man alive. But over the last few months my reality has come crashing down around me._

_My life has forever been of pain and suffering and when you and all my friends came, I felt alive once more. Though now that light has started dimming and today it's just finishing and before to long it will be extinguished and will never be able to be brought back._

_Today I've come to a huge decision and in mere moments I will fulfil it. Please don't try to stop me because it will only hurt you more than I want it to. I do have something to say before I finish this letter though and please tell the Marauders, the Sweeties, Frank and Alice that I said I love them all and will forever more. This is what I have wanted to say for many a month but couldn't to your face._

**_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I_ **

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

_I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from me._

_Remember these words and the ones I am about to write. I love you, now and for all eternity. No matter where life may take you or where I may go, I will love you till the end of time and far beyond that._

_Farewell my Sweet Kimba._

_Love your Darling Remus._

Handing the letter to the Headmaster, the guys gathered the girls and rushed them out the doors and down the Hogwarts grounds. As they neared their tree by the lake, they could see a figure lying under it, unmoving. Quickening their speed the Gryffindor 7th years reached the body on the ground, stopping dead in their tracks upon seeing the state of the young man lying in the grass. With a loud cry, Kimba launched herself at the man, sobbing her heart out as her friends sank to the ground with tears glistening down their pale cheeks.

There in front of the group of nine was the body of Remus Jay Lupin. His golden brown hair spilling over the grass, his eyes closed never to open again and a silver dagger held in his limp hand, a deep stab wound in his stomach, burnt around the edges from where the silver cut into the Werewolf's skin.

The nine Gryffindors never heard the staff come up behind them, nor the sound of sobbing from many of the female teachers, all they saw was the pale face of their loved friend and only heard deathly silence, silence that would forever haunt their minds, never to leave and never to become sound once again.

**Okay well, that was just depressing, but I guess that's what you get from being down and having nothing but dark thoughts on your mind.**

**Now, full credit for the song goes to Evanescence, I just borrowed their song "Away from Me" for this particular fic, and credit for inspiration other than my deep and dark thoughts, goes to my best friend Dark Elven Princess, who had me beta her own song fic, I'm not okay I Promise. By reading hers my head just instantly went into drive and produced this little death fic.**

**Hope you liked, or not I guess, but whatever you think of it, please send these thoughts to me it would be ever so kind. :)**

**Ciao,**

**The Love Dragon.**


End file.
